


A beetle in S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Experiments, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Insects, Plants, S.H.I.E.L.D., SCIENCE!, beetle - Freeform, cactus, humor with darker undertones, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: The FitzSimmons make a new experiment and it gets out of hand.





	A beetle in S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters here belong to Marvel.

Daisy looked at Grant. Grant looked at Daisy. Both of them looked at the beetle.

“Jemma,” Daisy finally spoke up, “why is there a giant futuristic beetle on our base?”

“Eh, me and Leo felt a need to create – we’re scientists, you know, and scientists do science!” the Englishwoman replied proudly. She paused and added, in a more subdued voice. “Plus, you know the story behind Raina’s cactus?”

“Do we!” Daisy replied brightly. “Raina bought a giant-sized pot of industrial strength glue for Leo over there-“

“_Anyhow_,” Jemma said firmly, “I, I mean we, we’ve been trying to recreate the formula with some variants and tweaks-“

“Yes, but, why an insect? A humongous one too, I should add,” Daisy interrupted Jemma and pressed further, while Grant just stood there, looking supportive, (because of all the bad blood between him and the FitzSimmons, it should be admitted). “Why not something fluffy or fuzzy or-“

“Too risky,” Jemma replied dismissively, before giving their creation another look: the beetle did not just grow to a huge size, but had developed some disturbing new anatomical features as well. “And yes, we know that there are some disturbing developments, but nevertheless-“

Jemma did not finish, as Raina appeared on the scene. She looked around, saw the transformed insect, gave it another look, and turned to look at Fitz. 

“Ah, Raina!” the latter spoke with a brightness that he did not quite feel. “Listen, about your experimental plants-“

Fitz did not finish, as Raina walked over to him, picked him up, (she was stronger than how she looked, and Leo – more lightweight), half-dragged and half-carried him to the giant beetle and put him onto the beetle’s metaphorical nape. Immediately the beetle snapped out of its’ drug-induced stupor, (not even the FitzSimmons were this faux-optimistic), raised its forewings, spread out its transparent hind wings, and flew off through the hangar’s open doors, (an over-sight in the hindsight).

“Now we’re even,” Raina brightly told the stunned Englishwoman, as Fitz vanished in the distance, holding onto the beetle’s antennae for his dear life while yelling something incoherent _very loudly_. “Grant, Daisy? Please bring him back… eventually.” With those parting words, Raina turned around and sashayed out of the hangar space.

“…I told you that she could be vicious as well as the rest of us, and not necessarily reasonable, especially when plants are involved,” Grant muttered, as Jemma just stared at Raina’s retreating backside with an open mouth. “She loves them as if they were her own children. Now let us go and rescue Fitz. You can plot what you can do to Raina later.” And he turned around and very decisively led Daisy, (who was stunned almost as badly as Jemma herself was), towards the nearest aircraft in order to catch-up the escaped beetle.

End


End file.
